Just a Kiss
by shelbaby2010
Summary: Draco Malfoy watched her. He watched her walk away from him and Draco knew at that moment that they could never be together. This is a short song-fic using "Just A Kiss" By: Lady Antebellum.


Draco Malfoy watched her. He watched her walk away from him and Draco knew at that moment that they could never be together. Hermione Granger was brave, strong, smart, and independent. Draco had a feeling that she would never understand how much he cared for her, how he longed to be with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. But, of course, he knew that it would never happen the way he wanted it to. He thought back to that night. He remembered it so well like it was permanently burned into his memory. Draco closed his eyes and imagined himself next to her once again.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight those feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

The smell of her perfume was still on his black robes. The smile that Hermione had on her lips was given just to him and it was meant only for him.

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Draco and Hermione were lying in the grass just outside the Hogwarts Castle. The lake glittered in the moonlight. Draco lay with his arms behind his head and looked up at the night sky. Hermione drew her legs close to her body.

"I can't do this, Draco," she whispered. Draco sat up.

"Do what?" he asked. But Draco knew her answer. He didn't want to hear it come out of her mouth. Her sharp words would pierce his heart, shatter it, and leave him wounded still wanting her. Draco touched her hand. Hermione looked down at their hands. A piece of her hair fell out of her loose bun. Draco tucked it behind her ear. Hermione parted her lips but Draco didn't wait for her to speak. He leaned over and touched his lips to hers. He let her go and pulled her against him. Hermione laid her head on his chest.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

"I can't," Hermione repeated. She took a deep breath and pushed him away.

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take this slow_

Hermione stood up.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," Hermione said. She felt like crying. She didn't want to do this. She never wanted to leave him but she had to. They could never be.

"Hermione," Draco said quickly. Hermione didn't look back at him as she walked away. Draco stood up and chased after her. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her back. Hermione swallowed nervously. She caught his silver eyes for a moment and then looked away. Draco lifted her chin up and brought his lips down to hers.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

Draco held her hands in his and kissed her harder until Hermione couldn't resist. She let herself go and kissed him back. They fought each other both trying to push each other away but still holding on with every bit of strength they had. It was a war between them but no one was winning.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

Then Draco let her go.

"I want you to come with me, Hermione," he said. "Come with me. We'll leave Hogwarts. You can come live with me. We'll find a place to go." But Hermione shook her head.

"I can't."

"Please," Draco whispered. Hermione leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"Goodbye," Hermione said. She walked away from him and this time Draco didn't stop her. If she wanted to leave then he would let her. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. If being with him wasn't enough for her then he would let her go. Hermione might be able to let go, but Draco knew he could not. He would continue to love her. He would continue to let her leave him standing alone on the Hogwarts grounds beside the lake.

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

"Hermione!" Draco called. Hermione never turned around. She never walked back into his arms. "Hermione!" he yelled again. But she disappeared through the castle doors without a last look at him. Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He rolled up his sleeve and looked down at the Death Eater's mark on his forearm. It was his life, his future, his destiny. Hermione wasn't in his future. They weren't meant to be together. And now Hermione wasn't in his life.

Hermione wanted to look back at him. She wanted to be with him but she knew their feelings would never survive. Draco was a death eater. Hermione could never live with him because of that. She wouldn't support the Dark Lord with him. She laid down in her bed on her warm sheets and closed her eyes.

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_


End file.
